


Letter to a Lost Love

by mintymishaps



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Legit just a letter from Keith to Shiro, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Post Season 8, Rant Fic, Sad Keith (Voltron), Short One Shot, Somebody give my son a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintymishaps/pseuds/mintymishaps
Summary: Keith hasn’t had any contact with his team since the wedding invitations were sent out. A month after the wedding, Shiro finally hears from Keith... in the form of a letter.





	Letter to a Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, half Sheith and half My Own Angst. Because sometimes u just gotta project onto Keith. Sorry buddy.

Shiro, 

I’m sorry I left without saying anything. You deserve an explanation, in-person, and a proper farewell. You deserve it, but this letter is all I’m able to give. I hope it’s enough for you. 

I’m hurt, Shiro. I’ve been hurting, and hiding it from you isn’t working anymore. I wish I could just ignore it. Pretend to be okay, be there for you as a best friend, even though every moment I see you it just hurts even worse. I wish I could have been there for your wedding, congratulated you for finding love and happiness despite all you’ve been through. I wish I could... but I can’t. 

Shiro, I love you. I love you more than a friend, more than family, more than the entire universe and every possible reality. I love you so much it’s physically painful. Isn’t that ridiculous? Whenever I think of you, imagine your smile or the way you say my name, it feels like I’m suffocating. Like my chest is suddenly too small to contain my heart, and that it could burst out at any second. 

I know you don’t feel the same. I told myself you were like a brother to me, to lessen the pain. I thought that if I told myself I felt the same way you did, that we were just like family and nothing more, that I could convince myself to believe it. I should have been grateful - a kid who grew up alone, finding someone that loved him like a brother - it should have been enough. But I got selfish. Voltron happened, I joined the Blades, I found my mom. I realized I loved you differently from them. 

You weren’t just family to me - you were my everything. 

When I got the invitation, I realized I had lost you. I’d lost my everything. In the year I was away with the Blades, you had somehow found your everything - and it wasn’t me. Mom and the Blades helped me through it all, but returning to you would have been like returning to Earth only to find it completely gone. Sure, there are other planets - other people to love - but none of them could ever compare to you. I just wish you’d known sooner how much you mean to me. 

I don’t expect anything from you, Shiro. You don’t need to feel bad for me, to reach out and tell me everything’s okay. You have a husband, a life and a future with him. At the very least, you deserve to be happy. I’ll be fine - I have my own future with the Blades to look forward to. 

Someday, when we’re both happy, we’ll hang out again - you, me, and the rest of the team. For now, I wish you the best with Curtis. He seems like a wonderful husband. 

\- Keith

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to get back into writing than to make a beloved character SUFFER


End file.
